East Side
by GoddessoftheWaters
Summary: Anzu Mazaki has a secret life. No body knows about it. So when she gets hurt, who will find her and bring her back? And does Seto really visit the East Side in his spare time?
1. Chapter 1

O.k. I was really bored last night, so I decided to write something, and this is what I came up with. So anyway, I scared myself half to death while writing this, but decided to post it anyway. So here it goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Trust me, you would know if I did, but I don't.

It had been almost a month since she had accepted that job at Kaiba Corp babysitting Mokuba. It was quite a change from her second job, as a stripper at an obscure bar on the Lower East side of Domino City. It wasn't that she lacked self esteem or anything, just that she needed the money, and badly. Contrary to popular belief Seto Kaiba only paid his employees barely what was minimum wage, and it was only for lack of other jobs that people worked there.

"Damn him," she muttered under her breath, "If he weren't so fuckin' greedy I could quit this shit job."

For that was why she took the job at Kaiba Corp anyway. She thought that maybe she could quit this second job. But Kaiba paid so low that she couldn't. Suddenly she bumped into somebody.

"Oh!" she said slipping back into the Anzu Mazaki everyone knew. "I am so sorry!"

"No problem," the man she had bumped into said. Anzu breathed a sigh of relief. No, she didn't know this guy. It would really have been a pain if she had bumped into Yugi and Tachi trying to explain why she was down on the bad side of town.

"Hey!" the man looked closer at her. "Your Anzu from the club down the way!"

Numbly she nodded her head. Why did people only know her for her job, not her dancing. That was why she even had that stupid job in the first place. Those lessons were damn expensive. The man looked at her with a sadistic look on his beaten face.

"Are you a call girl too?" he asked. Damn him, Anzu thought. What the fuck is his problem?

"No, she answered tersly.

"Damn," the man answered. "I was hoping you would be. You've got a nice ass and I could use a blow job right about now." Anzu grimaced in disgust.

"Excuse me," she said and started walking away.

"No you don't!" the man grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close. "No you don't!" he said. She could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck.

"Your coming with me."

"No!" she growled fiercely kicking back, trying to hit that spot in his pants that was growing larger and larger by the second. He pushed his loins back so she couldn't reach.

"See," he whispered. "I'm too smart. Give up. It will give you more pleasure if you do." His breath was hot, and it smelled bad, like he hadn't brushed his teeth in weeks. Anzu almost laughed out loud. It was funny how all she could think of was how bad his breath smelled when here he was, trying to get her to fuck him willingly so it wasn't rape.

Well, she wouldn't. Anzu Mazaki was a virgin and proud of it, regardless of whether her second job was in a strip club or not.

"Come here bitch," the man grabbed one of her tits. "This is going to be fun."

Well, so that's that. Its going to be around I dunno, 10 chapters, less or more depending on the number of reviews I get. BYE  
GoddessoftheWaters


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But think of all the things I could do if I did…. But I don't so it doesn't really matter anyway.

Thank you to the two of you who reviewed!!!

**Chapter 2**

He had dragged her all the way back to his apartment. She was lying on his couch. Cowering in fear.

That was one thing Anzu really hated about herself after. She could have jumped up and ran away from him at this point. But she was afraid, afraid of what he was going to do to her, or worse, what would happen if she tried to run away.

Instead, Anzu busied herself with looking around the apartment. It was a rather dismal place. The kitchen, and the whole apartment really, were lit with a harsh florescent light. The dirty windows were covered, if you could call it that, with dirty tattered curtains. The floor was bare tile, and may have been white at one time, but certainly wasn't now. It was a grayish color. There were also several splotches of a dried brownish red substance that looked sickeningly like dried blood.

"Have you ever cleaned this place?" she asked.

The man turned to face her. He looked even taller than what had to be 5 feet, 5 inches, and if it was even possible, his beer belly bigger than outside. That was another thing.

The apartment smelled strongly of alcohol and cigarette smoke. She almost gagged on the smell and at the sight of him taking off his shirt. Inwardly she cringed.

If she had to be in this situation couldn't the guy be a little bit better looking?

"What?" he sneered, "don't like it?" he walked over to where she was lying on the couch. He pushed his mouth against hers roughly. His tongue pushed against her lips.

But no, she wouldn't open them. NEVER! He tore away

"So we're going to be difficult!" he snarled tearing at the buttons of her shirt. He pulled it off and went to work on her bra. Once that was gone, he lowered his mouth to her breast and bit. Hard.

"OUCH!!!" Anzu sceamed. Taking advantage of her open mouth, he shoved his tongue down her throat. Coughing she pushed him away.

"GET OFF!" she screamed, though not so loudly as before.

"Scream one more time…" he pulled a knife out of his back pocket. Anzu closed her eyes. Just stab me, she thought. But no, she really didn't want that. If she was going to die, it was going to be by her own hand, not by this guy's.

"That reminds me," he snickered, undoing his pants, "there is something in the way. TAKE OFF YOUR PANTS," he commanded. Anzu didn't move.

"Do you need help?" Shakily Anzu got off the couch and slipped off her pants. No, she didn't need nor want this man's help with anything.

"Great," his chest heaving, he climbed onto Anzu pressing his floppy erection into her face. "I want a blow job," he demanded. Reluctantly Anzu lay there while he shoved his dick into her mouth. Unsure of what to do, she just let it sit there.

"You suck!" he snarled pulling his dick from her mouth. "Put your clothes back on!" Shakily, she started to rise.

"In case your wondering why I didn't fuck you," he said, "If you fuck like you do that shit of a blow job," he stuffed his now stiff erection into her. Unsure of what to do, and hoping he would back off, she lay under his immense weigh trying to breathe.

"You worthless piece of shit," he whispered, "you can't do anything. Put your clothes back on." He pulled his erection out letting it go floppy. "Worthless shit." He said again,

"You deserve to die." He got up and went into the kitchen while Anzu pulled on her jeans. Once they were on, she bolted for the door, but never reached it. The man was standing in front of it holding a butcher knife.

"Bitch," he snarled. He pushed her back onto the floor. Slowly and carefully, with the exact prosicion of a sergon, he began to cut her. Some cuts on her wrists which would bleed profusely for the next few hours, one across her neck, and several on her back shoulders and stomach. It hurt like hell, and Anzu was bleeding profusely. "NO! NO! NO! STOP!!!"

If she was going to die it was going to be by her own hand. All she had to do was hold out until this man, no animal, was done with her. Finally, mercifully, a few cuts later, he was done. He left the knife on the floor next to her and retreated to what must have been his bedroom.

Not daring to move, or even breathe, she waited. When he didn't come out, she decided to move. Gathering up a strength she didn't even know she had, she got up. The easiest way, Anzu though would be to stab herself with his knife.

But no, that would just finish what he had started. She glanced around the room, her gaze resting on an open window. That drop would probably kill her, Anzu reasoned. That would do.

Limping over to the window, she looked down. So that was what all the blood on the floor was from, previous victims.

She got to the window, and climbed up on the ledge. It was only a one story drop, but with all the blood she had lost, it should kill her, Anzu decided.

She propelled herself to the edge of the sill and jumped. Anzu hit the pavement with a crunch. Her world was black. I'm dead, she thought.

But the rest of the world wasn't. Seto Kaiba walked down the same street that Anzu had been on, and fallen on. Seto had been to the Lower East Side of town before, as the strip club down the way was a nice retreat from work. He chuckled to himself. And Mokuba wondered why his big brother didn't come home from work some nights. The girls at the club were cheap, and they fucked well. Except for one. The one with the chin length brown hair and the azure eyes. She had a good ass and nice tits, but for some reason never lent them out to anybody else. And most people would be surprised about Seto thinking about stuff like that, but he's a normal rich teenaged boy. And it's not like that's all he thought about. And those girls were sworn not to tell anything. It wasn't a big deal really, but if it got out, the media would have a field day. He only saw them when he was really stressed out. Like today, there was a deal he hadn't wanted to make, but had to make anyway for the sake of images. This time he went to the club though, he wanted Anzu and was willing to give up x amount of money to get her. She was the one who was never avalible. The Anzu who was lying on the street bruised, bloody, and broken.

"ANZU!" Seto cried out, distraught, depressed he wouldn't be able to have her. He shook her cold flesh gently hoping she would wake up. When that proved futile, he gathered her up in his arms and started walking to the Domino City Hospice.

Well, that's chapter 2. So what do you think so far??? REVIEW!!!

**Review replies:  
**

_**peeps:** I'm glad you like it and think it had potential. I don't know so much about that, but this is the fastest I've ever updated, so maybe your right!!!_

_**Miryoku:** It is isn't it??? Glad you think it's good!!!_

GoddessoftheWaters


	3. Chapter 3

Wow!!! 6 Reviews on the last chapter!!! That's a lot for me. THANK YOU ALL!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… But think of all the things I could do if I did…

Chapter 3

She was waiting. There was black, and pain. The pain was worse than imaginable. And it was dirty. Very dirty like it would never be clean again. She wanted a shower, but more than that, she wanted out.

It had been almost 3 hours since Anzu Mazaki had been registered at the Domino City Hospice. To the surprise of the doctors and nurses taking care of Anzu, Seto Kaiba was sitting next to her in the room. Anzu's doctor, Dr. Akita turned to the nurse on duty.

"Kyo?" she asked.

"Yes," Kyo responded curtly, ready for action, her green eyes looking piercingly at the clipboard which contained all the information on Anzu Mazaki, in her hand.

"If Anzu doesn't wake up…" Dr. Akita trailed off. Kyo pushed her chin length black hair out of her face.

"Why do you say that?" Kyo wondered fearfully.

"If we can't get a hold of her parents, what can we do? As a private hospital we can't just go around giving people operations. Besides, we need access to her medical records. We must have signatures to get those."

"But-But we can't just let the girl die because of legality issues." Kyo sighed. Inwardly she knew that Dr. Akita was right, but that didn't mean she wanted it to be true, or even real. There were so many stupid rules surrounding what could and could not be done at the hospice.

"Well, at least for now we should do what we can," Dr. Akita rationed. "We still don't know what happened to her." She turned and opened the door to Anzu's room. "All we can do," she said looking back to face Kyo, "Is hope Seto Kaiba is feeling cooperative today." Kyo watched as she entered the room.

"Too right you are, and the sad part is, everything depends on Seto Kaiba. Funny how the world works like that."

Sorry that was so short, but I have to update one more chapter on a different story, and I am limited for time since it is Christmas Eve. By the way, MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! I promise, as a late Christmas gift to you all, I will update again in 2004. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!

_**Review Replies-**_

**_EruditeBountyHunter_**_- Glad you think its interesting! _

_**None**-Yes, I am updating_

**_Miryoku_**_- Hey, thanks for reviewing again! It's nice to know that at least one person is following _

_my story!!:) Here is the next chapter, posted just for you._

_**Peeps**- Awesome!!! I have two people reviewing my story!!! Thank you so much!! My eyes are big and filled with tears I posted this chapter for you too!!!_

_**fire fairy**- Glad you liked it, and I totally agree on the number of Seto/Anzu stories_

_**tanon**- I'm updating now!_

Thank you and Merry Christmas!

GoddessoftheWaters


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the two quite odd doctors.

Don't hurt me for not updating I explained why at the end of the chapter.

So without further ado-

Chapter 4

Seto sat on chair next to Anzu's bed with his laptop on hand. It was just sitting there, the payroll for Kaiba Corp open so Seto could do what work he needed to. But really, he thought, it didn't matter all that much. All that mattered in the long run was that Anzu was ok or not.

The doctor, Akazi was her name? No, Akita. He glared coldly at her as she walked over to Anzu's bed and began to check for a pulse.

But why am I thinking this way about Anzu. Why should I care if she lives or dies? Seto thought. It's not like I love the girl or anything. In fact, I despise her! So why do I care if she lives or dies?

"You found her," said a voice in his head, "You saved her. Whether it was because you like the girl, or hate the man that did this to her, you still saved her, and whatever your reason you have the kindness somewhere inside of you to stay here and wait it out."

"Wait it out," Seto thought, "Well, I suppose I could. It may get interesting. I will stay here and wait it out and see what happens." He looked back down at his laptop and started adding figures.

"Kyo! Kyo! Come quickly!" Dr. Akita called down the hallway, "Anzu's waking up!"

"She's waking up?" Kyo was overwhelmed with a sudden joy. She haddn't thought Anzu was going to make it. But she, happily, was proved wrong. She rushed into Anzu's room.

"Anzu?" she called out tentatively taking in the scene before her eyes. Dr. Akita was taking notes on Anzu's condition, and Seto Kaiba was staring at his laptop unblinkingly adding up numbers in his head. They both had somber looks on their faces.

Well actually only Dr. Akita did. Seto looked almost like he did in that picture she had hanging on her wall. She had torn it out of a magazine that had proclaimed him as the sexiest man alive. But maybe he always looked like that.

"I thought you said Anzu was waking up!" she addressed Akita. Seto looked up, startled.

"No," Akita corrected, "I said she wasn't waking up. And I was going to ask you if you wanted to ask Mr. Kaiba if he knew what had happened to her."

Kyo smiled gratefully at Akita. At least she understood Kyo's obsession with Seto Kaiba. She grabbed a chair and sat down across from Kaiba.

"So," she said, "Where did you find her?

That was supposed to be it, but since I promised an update that I did keep, I will extend it so it is like a chapter and a half now.

Akita watched as Kyo got answer after answer from Seto Kaiba. She never would have thought he would have been this cooperative, but she supposed he must of wanted to save the girl as much as they did.

From him, she learned that Anzu Mazaki was a dance student, and although Seto didn't know off the top of his head where, he said he would find out.

They learned she had fallen out a window on the East Side of town, He did know why she was there, Akita mused, her dirty blond hair swinging on her shoulders, her blue eyes watching the talkers as they made their way through a variety of topics. Even though he's not telling us why. Finally, Kyo got up.

"It's been nice talking to you, Mr. Kaiba."

Akita reluctantly left the girls side. The girl was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. Of course Seto Kaiba got her all to himself…

"Akita-san, she has other friends too," Kyo was saying. Akita forced herself out of a haze of daydreaming involving her and Anzu alone, and getting very close.

"Do you think we should call them?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah-yes-" Akita answered hurridly.

"Akita-san are you ok?" Kyo's green eyes looked concerned.

"I'm fine," Akita said distracted, "I'll go make those phone calls."

Whew! That was a lot. I am so sorry that I didn't update when I said I would. I had every intention of doing so, and I was logged onto the internet, when the computer did that thing it does sometimes and you click on the link (in this case to log in,) and it doesn't move. It freezes up. So I shut it off and it wouldn't restart. It just started working this morning, so I quickly typed the extra part of this chapter up and posted it. I am so sorry, please keep reading and don't get mad at me, and most importantly review!

I know this is a lot to ask after I have been such a irrisponsable authoress, but I am kinda hoping to get 20 reviews on this story before I post the next chapter. That's only 9 people. PLEASE!!!!

Review Replies:

_**peeps:** I am so sorry that i haven't updated sooner, but like i said, my computer crashed. Please keep reading, and thanks for reviewing!_

**Starian Princess:**_Anzu will wake up next chapter. Sorry she couldn't this chapter. As for what will happen, I think it's briallant, i hope you do too. _

GoddessoftheWaters


End file.
